


A promise

by little_frodo



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Loss, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Six months after Opie's death, Jax is a wrack, still not knowing how to deal with the pain of the loss. Until one night he has an unexpected visitor.





	A promise

**Author's Note:**

> This came into my mind suddenly, since I watched sons again. Hope you like it. :)

It was 3am when Jax woke up suddenly out of a weird and painful dream. He needed some time to realize that he still lay in his bed, sweating and feeling his heart beating so fast as if he had run a mile.

His deep inhale disturbed the calm silence of the night; he ran his fingers through his wet hairs from the sweat and started to think about what exactly had happened.

 

It was not even six month ago, six painful months since Opie had died, in front of his eyes, beaten down by some assholes. Jax still wasn't able to deal with the pictures; it was running through his mind again and again and again, every day, every night. Even now he had been woken up by his dream; of course Opie had been in there. It was like a sequence of their last day together in the two person cell they had been arrested in.

 

_Jax was lying on his bed, silent, and watching the white ceiling above his head, while he was listening to Opie's steady breath. They hadn't talked since a few hours – it was not easy being caged in a small room, even if it was with a best friend and brother._

 

_Chewing on his lower lip, Jax crossed his arms underneath his head and stared at the ceiling again, only interrupted by Opie's sudden voice._

 

_It sounded weird in this small cell. Far away although he was so close._

 

“ _We're not gonna get out, are we?”_

 

_Jax sighed; he closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the dizziness in his head running wild. He felt weak. Since days._

 

“ _We are, don't worry, Ope.” he said short cut; the ceiling above his head was painted now with the little sprinkles of color, dancing in front of his eyes. As he had been looking too long into the sun._

 

“ _I don't know. I have a bad feeling, Jax. Can't stand this room anymore, and I feel like this is going to end bad.” Opie's voice sounded bitter, and Jax could feel his fear and worries, but he wasn't in the mood to let them drag him down. So he just stared at the ceiling again, nodding silently, knowing Opie won't see it either._

 

_It took some minutes, long minutes, sticky tough like bubble gum, before Opie's head appeared next to Jax bed. Jax' gaze wandered over to his best buddy – Opie looked sad, somehow. Jax rolled over to the site, his face now facing Opie's, while he still layed down on the mattress._

 

_Opie's eyes fixed him quickly, watching Jax as trustful as he did._

 

“ _Don't worry, Ope. It's going to be okay. You have my word.” Jax whispered; he felt Opie's hand touching his cheek, softly and silky. With a soft moan Jax put his cheek into Opie's hand, pressed as if he was a small cat begging for attention. Opie smiled._

 

“ _I love you, Jax.”_

 

“ _Love you too, Ope.”_

 

_It was not a new feeling for Jax feeling Opie's lips pressed tight against his, bundled with passion and pure love...._

 

 

 

“I remember that moment.”

 

Jax sat in the bed straight in not even a second – he had let out a small scream, totally scared by the sudden voice that came out of nowhere. His heart beat so fast, and he felt sweat running down his spine, feeling his knees going weak although he was still in bed.

 

It was not possible. No, this was still his room. Jax closed his eyes tightly, not being able to look around in the room – normally he would do, holding up his knife ready to kill – but he felt like frozen. No, it's not real. He couldn't even move.

 

Because he knew that voice that came right out of the corner of the room.

 

He felt a small shiver running down his spine; goosebumps all over his body.

 

He heard a rustle, but no sounds either. When he finally had the courage to open his eyes and look around the room, he couldn't believe what he saw. His breath was shaking, rasping through his lungs.

 

“No.” he simply said, as if this image would go away from his word.

 

It was Ope, the real Ope, standing in a dark corner of the room and smiling at him.

 

“You're dead.” Jax simply said, knowing that his voice sounded completely rough. But he was shocked, still not being able to move.

 

“I am, but that doesn't mean I can't visit you from time to time.” Ope's voice sounded different somehow, so much softer than usual. Jax caught a deep breathe, staring at that Opie in his room like this was a sort of nightmare. Was he awake?

 

Opie smiled; his body made some steps towards Jax, completely silent as if he'd walk on water. When he sat down next to Jax on the bed, only inches away from him, Jax saw that light shiver that went out from Opie's body. Like he was not completely made out of flesh. Like a ghost.

 

Jax was shaking, still staring at Opie with his mouth open.

 

“Are you a... kind of ghost?” He felt dumb for asking like a child, dumb for being so shocked from his most beloved human being. But he couldn't do any different right now.

 

Opie looked down at his body, then to Jax again. His eyes were still the same, although they looked so peaceful. It meltet Jax heart, and he bit his lower lip, feeling a sharp burning in his chest.

 

“Kind of, I guess. I'm not quite sure.”

 

“Can I... touch you?”

 

“I don't know, tell me, Jax.”

 

It went completely automatically – Jax hand bent forward, shaking like being on drugs, and suddenly – a very cold and smooth feeling, but there was something weird about it. It felt like touching a cold stone, but more soft. Jax found no words for the sensation, and then he broke down within a second, throwing his body in Opie's opened arms and started crying deeply, from a deep, buried place in his heart. Like a sudden release.

 

“I'm so sorry, I- I... I didn't wanted this. I miss you so much....” His voice was breaking, buried in the cold shape of Ope's arms, that still felt familiar although it was so different. A warmth came out of nowhere, wrapping Jax' tears in a soft sob, and he felt Opie's hand stroking his head.

 

“It's alright, Jax. It wasn't your fault. You never wanted this, but don't feel sorry. It is better, there, you know.” The words calmed him down, although his chest was still heavy with sobs and pain. He looked up to Opie.

 

“There?”

 

“Yeah. You don't have to worry, and I miss you too. Endlessly. But we will meet again.”

 

“I can't wait so long, I... my life is a mess without you. I have nothing... nothing left that's important to me. I can't stand the pain of the loss... I lost you, Ope, I....” Jax tears were running again, letting him fall down on Opie's shoulder again, and Opie pulled him in a deep hug.

 

“You need to move on, Jax. Just trust me when I say: It's going to be alright. And when the time has come, you can tell me all about the stuff that happened. There's no need to be sorry for what happened. That's life, you know? Live and death are equal, and some just.. go earlier than others. But we'll meet again. I promise you that.”

 

Jax' sobs stopped, only a few drops of hot salty water were running down his cheek. He looked into Opie's eyes, still feeling the loss and the pain and all the love he'd feel for Ope, his whole life long.

 

“I love you so much, Opie. I really do. I've never loved someone like you.... I had no chance to tell you before...” Jax stopped, feeling tears coming up again; one of Opie's fingers stopped it from running down.

 

“I knew it. The last look I had was your face, and it was the best way to go. Shhh, it's alright. Now go back to sleep, and when you wake up, everything will be different.”

 

“Different?”

 

“Yeah, it'll be better.”

 

“So this is just a dream?”

 

“It is. But I guess it's a good one.” Opie said, laying Jax down on the mattress.

 

“Will you come visit me again?”

 

Opie smiled and softly stroked Jax' head.

 

“Whenever you need me.”

 

It happened so fast – Opie leaned forward and kissed Jax on the forehead; and smooth and soft darkness surrounded Jax, putting him into the best sleep he ever had.

 

When he woke up the next morning, his eyes swollen from all the tears he cried – he felt better. His heart was still aching from all the pain of losing Opie, but he had the feeling that he needed to move on. It was the first time in six months that he carried a smile on his lips, knowing deep down in his heart that he was never alone.

 

It made him feel better to ignore the heart beating and bone shaking fact that there was a hollow on the bed cover that looked like someone had been sitting there last night.

 

 

 


End file.
